Pacifica's Sleepover
by Rotten Pines
Summary: Set six years after Dipper and Mabel's first summer in Gravity Falls, Pacifica invites the twins over her home for a sleepover, but does she have an ulterior motive? All characters in this story are over the age of 18. This story contains Dipcifica, Mabifica and a little bit of Pinecest. Chapters 9, 10 and 11 are NSFW. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pacifica stared up at the old grandfather clock as she paced the hall. 7:58, only two more minuets to go, not that those two would ever bother to get here on time. She kept pacing as the seconds ticked on. She knew she needed to calm down, but she didn't know how. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't stop them. She had never been this nervous before.

"What's wrong with me?," she cried out. "It's not like we haven't hung out before. We've done this, like, a million times! Nothing's changed. Everything is exactly the same as it's always been!"

Except . . .

She let her words hang in the air as the rhythmic ticking grew seemingly louder.

"Tonight has to be perfect," she muttered to herself as she once again stared at the clock.

"If either of them catch on to my plan before I'm was ready, it'll be a disaster!"

It had been six years since that first summer when she met Mabel and Dipper Pines. What a bunch of pathetic losers! That was her first impression of the two. Back then, Pacifica couldn't care less about some hyperactive weirdo or her dorky twin brother. Between her gaudy sweaters and his seeming lack of hygiene, (He wore the same outfit practically everyday!) there was no way a Northwest would be caught socializing with those freaks. So, it's kind of ironic that every good memory she has of that summer, and every summer since, has involved those two. Sure, they may have been at each other's throats when summer began, but then there was that whole thing at the mini-golf course, and the ghost that haunted her old mansion, and then Weirdmageddon happened and things really started to get crazy. Whenever they did, Dipper and Mabel were there, sticking their noses where they didn't belong.

Since then, Pacifica would count the days until the summer, until she could once again hang out with the only two people in the world she truly considered to be her friends. Sure, she would act all annoyed whenever she'd get dragged on one of their weird adventures, but in reality, it was the time of her life! They would always have fun fighting monsters or solving some strange mystery, and she would always get depressed when summer turned to fall and the Pines twins headed back to Piedmont for the year. Part of her wished she could go with them; just be a normal teenage girl and not the snobby heiress everyone thought she was. Even the simplest things were made ten times better with those two around; hanging around that disgusting Mystery Shack, watching the firework show on the 4th of July, playing at the beach . . .

"The beach . . ." Pacifica whispered as her face began to blush. She quickly began to shake her head back and forth, trying to wipe her mind clean of that memory. She needed to focus now. She couldn't waste time thinking of . . . THAT!

It was finally the first Friday of June, the first weekend since Dipper and Mabel came back to Gravity Falls. A whole new summer, and Pacifica planned to make it count! Still, she was nervous. They would be here any minute. She invited the two of them to spend the night at her house, just a normal sleepover party. Except, Pacifica had given the staff the night off, and her father and mother would not be back from their vacation in Fiji for another two weeks. Everything was in order. Her plan was almost ready, but could she really go through with it? She had been planning this night for months now, since the day the twins left for California, but it wasn't too late. She could just forget about her plan and have a normal night with her friends. Nothing had to change.

"NO!" she shouted. "I've waited too long for this moment! I'm not going to let some last-minute jitters stop me. Not when I'm so close!"

DING-DONG

Pacifica jumped! The door bell rang. They were finally here.

"Tonight has to be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was low in the sky as Dipper and Mabel rode their bikes down the road towards Pacifica's house. Senior year had been a gauntlet, but now, the Pines twins were ready for one more summer before college. They could still remember when they first arrived in Gravity Falls six years ago, back when they were twelve. Back then, it was a bizarre, weird town filled with secrets.

Now, it was like a second home.

It had been months since they last saw Pacifica, and honestly, the two of them were a little nervous. She hadn't called or e-mailed them all year, not even a single text. It was strange. In the past, even when the twins were back with their parents in Piedmont, they would still keep in touch with their friends in Gravity Falls; keep up to date with what was going on in their lives, so when they came back in the summer, they wouldn't miss a beat, but it seemed as if Pacifica simply dropped off the face of the Earth. Soos and Wendy rarely saw her around town anymore, and Candy and Brenda heard a rumor that she stopped hanging out with her school friends. She even stopped going to the big events her parents sponsored, like the Gravity Falls Thanksgiving parade, or the town Christmas party. It seemed as though Pacifica Northwest had completely shut herself off from the outside world. However, no more than an hour after arriving in Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel received a call.

"You got Mabel!" The Pines sister exclaimed as she answered her cell.

"Um . . . Hey Mabel. It's me . . . Pacifica." The girl on the phone sounded nothing like the fabulously overconfident young woman who Mabel said goodbye to last fall. Sure, it was the same voice, but she seemed . . . off.

"Oh" Mabel responded, looking across the room to her brother "Hey Pacifica, what's up? We haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well . . ." Pacifica paused. "You know me; the life of a Northwest is always so busy. What with all the parties and social events I go to, sometimes I just lose track of time, ha ha!" She chuckled nervously as she lied to her friend. Mabel wasn't fooled. She'd known something was wrong for a while now.

"Right, well it's good to hear from you now." Mabel responded. "Me and Dipper just got back into town, and-"

"Oh, that's great!" Pacifica shouted a little bit louder than she intended. "We really should get together sometime. Why don't you and your brother come stay over my house tonight? We can catch up on things, swap stories. I bet you've been dying to know what's been going on in this town since you've been gone. I've got TONS of juicy gossip!"

"You want to hang out tonight?" Mabel shouted loud enough for her brother to hear. Dipper stared back at her, shaking his head "no."

"I'm sorry, Pacifica. We already promised Soos and Wendy we'd hang out with them tonight. You understand, right?"

"Oh. . . yeah. Sure, I understand." Pacifica sighed quietly. Mabel had never heard Pacifica like this before. It was like she was on the verge of tears. "Maybe next time, then. I guess I'll just let you go. Say hi to your brother for-"

"We're free on Friday!" Mabel exclaimed, unable to bear making her friend cry, even if she hadn't bothered to call them in over nine months. "If you want, we can come over Friday night and hang out. It'll be like a sleepover."

"Really!?" Pacifica shouted, her mood turning on a dime. "Great! I can't wait to see you both again; and you're sure Dipper is alright with this?"

"Dipper?" Mabel looked over at her brother, who was now not only shaking his head no, but also waving his hands back and forth and mouthing "No" over and over again. "Of course! He can't wait to see you again!"

"That's good to hear. I was worried he might be mad at me for not calling these past months."

"What? No! Dipper isn't like that." said Mabel, looking back at her brother. "He isn't the type to hold a grudge. He's much too mature for that kind of nonsense." She said with emphasis on the last part.

"So, I'll see you guys on Friday?"

"Yep, Friday night at 8. We'll be all yours for the night."

"That's what I'm hoping." Pacifica said before hanging up. Mabel stuffed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. Across the room, Dipper scowled at his twin sister.

"I can't believe you didn't even bother to ask me for my opinion!" said Dipper.

"I think you made your opinion pretty clear," Mabel rolled her eyes, "but you didn't hear her on the phone. She sounded like she was going to burst into tears. I couldn't just say no! Pacifica is our friend. Even if she has been ignoring us, that doesn't mean we should just turn our backs on her!"

Dipper looked down at his feet, unsure of how to respond.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not sure about this." Dipper began to rub his chin. "Don't you think it's a little weird that she'd wait until we came back to town before trying to call us?"

"Relax, Dipper. This is Pacifica we're talking about, not some monster from those old journals." Mabel laughed. "We've known her for years!"

"It's not like she has some evil plan in store for us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pacifica threw open the door leading into the modest entrance hall of her family's estate. While not nearly as large or ostentatious as Northwest Manor, which her family was forced to sell due to her father's shortsighted business decisions, Pacifica enjoyed her new abode for it's contemporary style and modern amenities. It was a new home for a new life; a new start.

Dressed in a purple sleeveless top and matching white capris, Pacifica looked just as fashionable and stylish as ever. "Mabel! Dipper! It's so good to see you, again. Come in!" Pacifica grabbed the two siblings by the wrist, pulling them inside. "How have you been?"

"Good, good." said Dipper. His old, long sleeve orange t-shirt and cargo pants a sharp contrast to Pacifica's incomparable beauty. "Finals were a bit rough, especially the AP classes, but I think I did alright."

"There he goes being modest, again." Mabel laughed. Her bubble-gum pink, hand-knitted sweater read "Mabel," slightly off-center, across her chest; a clear symbol of the teenage girl's bubbly personality, unchanged since youth. "Dipper was the smartest kid in school. He made valedictorian and got a bunch scholarships and everything. I think he may have actually been smarter than some of the teachers!" She smiled, patting her brother hard on the back, causing him to blush.

"Well, yeah . . . but, you know . . . It's no big deal." Dipper stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. He looked over towards Pacifica. She was smiling, brighter than he had ever seen her smile. In the young man's eyes, she had never looked more beautiful. Dipper gazed at the blond-haired girl as the two girls continued to talk. He remembered how things were in the past, how things were just last summer. . .

. . . It hurt.

He and Pacifica hadn't always gotten along, but over the last few years, their friendship had grown considerably. So much so that Dipper began to look forward to his summers in Gravity Falls, not for the strange adventures and mind-bending weirdness, but for the chance to see Pacifica again. It wasn't until late last summer that Dipper finally put two and two together, and realized just what these feeling actually meant:

He was falling in love with Pacifica.

Before he could work up the nerve to tell her how he felt, the summer was over. Dipper and his sister found themselves heading back home for the year. At first, Dipper wasn't too concerned. He figured he and Pacifica would keep in-touch, just like always, and, when summer came around again, he would finally tell her how he felt. Except, this year . . . nothing. No calls, no e-mails, no text messages. Dipper messaged her a few times to see what was going on, but she never answered her back. Eventually, the message became clear: Pacifica Northwest didn't want anything to do with him anymore!

To say Dipper was heartbroken would be an understatement. At least, with Wendy, he had closure; he had a chance to tell her how he felt, even if she did end up rejecting him, but, with Pacifica, he felt like he had been rejected before he'd even gotten the chance. By the time summer rolled around again, Dipper had given up on Pacifica. He didn't want to tear open old wounds by seeing her again, much less spend the whole night at her house, but here he was; just him and Mabel, alone in a house with the girl he-

Wait a minute!

"Where is everyone?" Dipper asked, looking around the empty room, "Aren't your parents around somewhere, and what happened to your butler?"

"Oh . . . yeah, well I . . ." Pacifica stammered, scratching at her ear and avoiding eye-contact, "Mom and Dad are off on vacation, and I decided to give the staff the night off." Pacifica turned around, leading her guests through the hall and towards the stairs. "I thought it would be nice to get re-acquainted, just the three of us, you know?"

"Oooooo, so we have the whole place to ourselves? That's so cool!" Mabel exclaimed, thinking of all the things she could get away with without adult supervision, most of which would probably make Mr. Northwest's heads spin. "Who wants to make the worlds biggest mini-golf course?"

In spite of Mabel's cheerful nature, Dipper began to get a little worried. First, Pacifica just happens to call out of the blue after being M.I.A for almost a year. Then, when they get to her house, they find it completely abandoned. "Something's not right here," Dipper thought to himself as Pacifica and Mabel made their way up the stairs, "Pacifica's been acting odd ever since we got here, and I have to figure out why. . ."

"Dipper, are you coming?" Mabel called down to her brother, still lost in thought.

"Oh, yeah, right behind you." Dipper responded.

". . . before it's too late."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mabel sat down on the bed as she gazed around the extravagant room. No matter how long the two girls knew each other, Mabel was always astounded by just how rich Pacifica really was. From the walk-in closet filled with designer clothes, to the expensive vanity set, to the king-sized bed adorned with its elaborate headboard stretching up towards the skylight, everything about the room was designed to flaunt the Northwest's wealth and power, all with a coat of hot-pink paint.

"Your place looks great." Mabel smiled, "Did you redecorate?"

"A little," Pacifica said, "I thought it was time to make a few changes."

Mabel kicked off her sneakers and made herself a bit more comfortable. The bed was definitely new, and much larger than the one Pacifica had when they used to hang out. The skylight was a nice touch, allowing the twilight stars to shine down. It's funny, most people may look at all of this and expect Pacifica to be nothing more than a spoiled brat, and sure, that may have been the case back when they first met, but since then, Pacifica had grown into a caring, mature, down-to-Earth young women.

Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

"NO!" Mabel thought to herself, trying not to focus on Pacifica's cute face, her smooth skin, moist, pink lips and tight-

"You okay there, Mabel." Pacifica said, startling the Pines girl.

"Fine! Everything's fine." replied Mabel, trying, and failing, to sound convincing. "A-ok. Okey-dokey. Don't mind me." She laughed as Pacifica went back to talking with Dipper about . . . something, she wasn't listening.

"Don't go there, Mabel. Keep your mind out of the gutter. You're just here to hang out with your friend. Nothing more!"

Back when she was young, Mabel was all about summer romances. She would pester boys constantly for dates hoping to find mister right, but after all the gnomes, child psychics, mermaids, boy bands and puppet-kissing freaks, Mabel was noticeably burnt out when it came to her potential crushes. Finally, Mabel decided to take her friend Wendy's advice and just forget about boys for a while. She began to focus less on finding a boyfriend and more on having fun with her actual friends, like Pacifica. Sure, she may occasionally meddle in the relationships of others, all the time, everyday, but Mabel was able to enjoy her summers in Gravity Falls without having to focus on her own love life.

That is, until last summer.

She couldn't really explain what happened even if she tried. It was like one day everything was the same, and all of a sudden, everything was different. One minute, Pacifica was just a good friend who she liked hanging out with, and the next she was this beautiful, smart, funny, beautiful, charismatic, caring, beautiful, graceful, mature, beautiful, Beautiful, BEAUTIFUL woman that she wanted to see more and more of. There was just something different about her. Something unique.

No wonder Dipper was so crazy about her.

Mabel could see it in his eyes. The same kind of look he used to give Wendy. Mabel could tell he was falling for her, and damned if she was going to be the one to stand in his way.

"There is no way I could do something like that to my own brother." Mabel thought. "Besides, It's not like I had a chance with her anyway. I've known Pacifica for years. There's no way she's . . . you know, like me." Mabel sighed and stared across the room as Pacifica and Dipper talked with one another: the two people she cared about more than anything in the world.

"I wonder if there's a way we could share her?" Mabel chuckled.

"Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pacifica smiled as Dipper continued their conversation; explaining how difficult it was balancing his college-level coursework with playing the tuba in the school marching band, listing the various clubs he joined during the school year, and describing how difficult it was being the head of his school's debate team.

"It's so cute the way he tries to show off." Pacifica thought to herself. "I wonder if he realizes just how nerdy he really is?"

Pacifica couldn't really focus on Dipper, however. Her mind was somewhere else, constantly eyeing the clock on her wall, waiting for just the right time to excuse herself.

Finally, during a break in the conversation, Pacifica stood up.

"Hey, why don't I get us all something to drink. Pitt Cola okay?"

"Sure. I could go for a soda." replied Dipper.

"Make mine diet, please." said Mabel.

As Pacifica turned to leave, Dipper stood and began to follow. "Need some help?" he asked, "I could come with you."

"NO!" Pacifica shouted. "No, that's fine. I can get it myself. You two just wait here. I'll be right back."

Before Dipper could respond, Pacifica turned and dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Her heart was beating like a jack-hammer as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Calm down, Northwest." Pacifica said to herself, "You need to act casual or they're going to know something's wrong."

Pacifica tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, three glasses were waiting on a serving tray, prepared hours beforehand in anticipation of this moment. Pacifica walked to the freezer, pulled out an ice tray, and filled each glass halfway with ice. Then, hands trembling, Pacifica removed the two liter bottles of cola from the fridge, and, trying her hardest not to spill them, poured two glasses of cola for her and Dipper and a diet cola for Mabel. Finally, the moment of truth, Pacifica reached down into the cupboard, far in the back, to the long, clear bottle she had hidden underneath the sink. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the bottle out from its hiding place, staring at the clear liquid inside. She must have stared for almost a full minute, all the while thinking about her plan, and the potential mistake that she was making.

"You don't have to do this." a voice in her head started. "Just put the bottle down and take the sodas upstairs. You could have a fun evening with your friends. Everything can go back to the way it was, and no one will ever have to know you tried to-"

Before she could even think the words, Pacifica unscrewed the cap and poured the contents of the bottle into two of the glasses. She wasn't sure how much to use, but she figured about two fingers worth would be enough to do the job. When she was done, Pacifica hid the bottle, her shame, back underneath the cupboard. She then took three straws, one pink, one blue and one white, out of a box on the counter, and used them to stir the drinks.

"Pink for Mabel, Blue for Dipper, the white one is clean. Pink for Mabel, Blue for Dipper, the white one is clean." Pacifica repeated in her head.

Pacifica picked up the tray and put on her best fake smile. Inside, her mind was racing with thoughts of how terribly this night could go. She could end up branded as a total freak for the rest of her life, and, even worse, lose the only two people she truly considered friends. Could she really risk it?

She took a deep breath, and, with all her mental fortitude, she buried those thoughts as far down inside herself as she could.

"This is it." She thought, "There is no going back now."

"Whatever happens, happens."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dipper turned to his sister. "Even you have to admit, she's acting suspicious."

"Okay, I admit that she's been acting a little . . . odd," Mabel started, "but she's probably just nervous. It's the first time the three of us have hung out in a while. I'm sure she just wants to make a good impression."

"When has Pacifica ever cared about making a good impression to anyone?" Dipper stood up and began pacing the room. "Do you think she cared when she ignored us for the better part of a year? Then, she just calls us out of nowhere and expects us to come running. We're not her servants, Mabel. We don't just come at her beckoned call."

"Fine, it was super lame of her to just avoid us all year, but Pacifica's our friend, can't you just-"

"And what about this house? Where is everyone? You've heard what people have been saying about her? She become a total-"

"Enough!" Mabel shouted, hoping Pacifica couldn't hear. "I'm not about to listen to a bunch of stupid gossip. Pacifica is my- OUR friend, and even if she's acting strange, we shouldn't be trying to avoid her. Whatever is going on, we need to be there to help, and not let our . . . feelings get in the way."

Dipper turned on a dime. "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

Mabel sighed. "Come on, Dipper. It's obvious how you feel about her. The way you look at her, how you're always muttering things under your breath." Mabel placed her hand on Dipper's shoulder. "You got the same way around Wendy back in the day."

Dipper's face turned red with embarrassment. He couldn't say a word. He turned and looked to the floor, to his shoes, a spot on the wall, anywhere but into his sister's eyes.

"It doesn't matter how I feel." Dipper said, finally working up the will to speak. "She made herself very clear when she decided to shut me out of her life. She didn't bother to care about me then. Why should I bother to care about her now?"

Mabel paused. She didn't really know what to say next. Dipper wasn't the only one who felt shut out and abandoned by Pacifica. He wasn't the only one with feelings for her. She thought about how badly it hurt to have Pacifica ignore her all year. She had felt angry, too. There were even times when she wished she could just forget ever knowing her, but then she remembered the simple things: her smile, her laugh, those little feelings of joy that came from just being around her. Besides her brother, Pacifica was the most important thing in her life, and right now, she needed her help.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how badly someone has hurt you." Mabel said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "If someone needs help, and you . . . love them, more than anything else in the world, you can't just sit by and do nothing while they're in trouble."

Dipper turned and saw as the tears formed trails down his sister's cheeks. He had been so wrapped up with his own thoughts, he didn't even bother to think how Mabel might be feeling. Mabel was one of Pacifica's oldest friends. They had spent the last five summers together, becoming closer and closer in the process. There were moments when the two girls seemed inseparable. The way Mabel looked at Pacifica sometimes, it was almost as if . . . as if . . . Oh!

"Mabel, Do you . . . " Dipper spoke with a sudden clarity, "Do you . . . have feelings for-"

The doorknob began to turn. Quickly, the Pines girl wiped away her tears. The two siblings return to their seats with a thud, pretending the last few minutes never happened as Pacifica turned and entered the room carrying a tray of sodas.

"Okay, who's thirsty?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pacifica placed the drink tray down on her nightstand. "This is it." She thought to herself as she picked up Mabel's glass of diet soda and turned to meet her smiling face.

"Hear you go, Mabel." The blonde girl smiled as she handed her friend the tainted beverage. "One diet soda, fresh from the fridge."

Mabel graciously accepted the drink. "Thanks a bunch, sweetie."

"Step one complete," Pacifica sighed with relief. "Now for Dipper."

Pacifica turned back to the tray with the remaining two sodas. Her plan was going smoothly. All she had to do is give Dipper his drink, and everything would be ready to go. She looked down at the two glasses of cola . . . Except there was only one glass remaining on the tray.

The glass had a blue straw inside it.

Pacifica twisted her neck just in time to see Dipper lift the clean glass of soda to his lips.

"NO!" She shouted before she could even realize her mistake. Dipper and Mabel jolted to attention, their eyes going wide at Pacifica's outburst.

She couldn't believe it! Just as everything was going so well, one simple mistake threatened to ruin her plan. Like a deer in the headlights, Pacifica froze.

"Um . . . I mean . . ." She looked back and forth at the two Pines siblings, trying to regain her composure. Finally, she picked up the remaining soda.

"This one is yours." She said with as straight a face as possible, placing the glass into Dipper's empty hand while ripping the clean drink from the other. "I made this one a diet, too." She said as she took a sip from the straw.

Dipper stared at Pacifica as she turned and walked back over to the tray before turning to look at Mabel. She was still sitting on the bed, the glass of diet soda clutched in her hand. Dipper looked down at his own drink, confused over what had just transpired.

"She couldn't have . . ." Dipper thought to himself.

He began to smell the contents of his glass. It smelled . . . different, not like a usual glass of Pitt Cola. Dipper couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely not right with this glass of soda. Suddenly, a wave of concern crept over the young man, not only for himself, but for his sister.

"You know what? I'm not really thirsty." Dipper said, placing the drink down on the vanity table. "I don't think Mabel is, either."

Mabel turned to look at her brother, a nervous look of confusion on her face. She knew something was wrong, but didn't fully understand the situation. Dipper walked over to her, pulled the glass out of her hands and handed it back to Pacifica.

Pacifica's eyes went wide. Her breathing became heavy. She knew she had been caught, and didn't know what to do next. Hands shaking, Pacifica placed the diet soda back on the tray.

"If you want something else, I can-" Pacifica started, only to be silenced by Dipper's outstretched hand.

"I think we should go. Come on, Mabel," Dipper said, grabbing his sister's hand and yanking her off the bed. "We're leaving."

"Wait! Dipper!" Mabel shouted as her twin brother pulled her by the wrist. "You don't have to-"

"Don't go! I . . . I'm sorry." Pacifica yelled, gripping Dipper by his free hand.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For ignoring us all year? For forgetting we even exist, or how about inviting us here just to serve us drinks with God-knows-what inside?"

"You don't understand! I was just trying to-"

"To poison us? Seems pretty obvious to me!"

"Just let me explain."

"Forget it!" Dipper shouted. "I'm sick of listening to excuses. I'm sick of letting you play with our emotions. There's nothing you could say that could make up for this. Not only did you try to hurt me, but Mabel, too? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Pacifica eyes began to flood with tears. She was at a complete loss for words. There was no way she could explain her actions to Dipper in a way that would make sense. If she couldn't say the words before, what good would it do now? If only she could show him why she had to . . . That's it!

She had to show him how she felt.

With tears streaming down her face. Pacifica let go of Dipper's wrist. Before he could walk away, she wrapped her hands behind his head . . .

. . . and pulled him into a kiss.

Dipper's mind went blank as the Northwest heiress pressed her lips against his. For the longest time, he dreamed of a moment like this. Like a small spark igniting a giant inferno, Dipper's desire grew exponentially, and as the kiss became more intense, his grip on Mabel's wrist began to loosen, until Mabel's hand slipped from the young man's grip completely. Finally, Pacifica pulled herself away from Dipper's embrace, looked into his eyes, and said the words she had been dying to say for almost a year, but simply couldn't.

"I love you."

Mabel stood there, half-shocked, yet, at the same time, un-surprised by what she had witnessed. Slowly, she forced a smile onto her face.

"I guess it was only a matter of time." She thought, trying her best to swallow the pain swelling up inside her. No matter how happy she felt for her brother, the pain of losing Pacifica to him was starting to build. She knew if she stayed and watched any longer, she would start to break.

"I should go." Mabel finally said, walking to the door. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

"No, wait!" Pacifica shouted, reaching for Mabel's hand, only to have it swatted away.

"No, it's okay." Mabel said, trying to fight back the tears. "I'm very happy for you. You two will make a great couple." She sighed, "Somehow, I always knew you would end up together."

Indeed, Mabel did always know that the two of them would end up together, that Pacifica would choose Dipper, leaving her to deal with her grief and heartbreak all alone. Ever since Mabel first realized she had feelings for Pacifica, she knew exactly how things would play out.

Which is why she was surprised when Pacifica suddenly grabbed her, and, just like with Dipper, pulled her into a deep kiss.

Mabel's eyes bugged out and then slowly glazed over. This was it, the moment she had been hoping for for nearly a year. Pacifica's soft, pink lips pressed against her own, sending waves of pure bliss coursing through her body. She knew Dipper was watching, probably as shocked and confused as she was right now, and honestly, in that moment, with Pacifica pressed so close to her . . . she didn't care!

"I didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't find the nerve to just say the words." Pacifica said as she reluctantly pulled away from the Pines girl.

"I love you both . . . I want you both!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two Pines siblings just stood there, their eyes darting between one another as they tried to comprehend the words. She wanted both of them? Together? Was that even allowed?

"Wait, so all of this, the sleepover, everything, was just so you could get the three of us alone, so you could tell us how you feel?" Mabel said, trying to understand how everything she thought she knew had changed over the last two minutes.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you for so long," Pacifica admitted. "I just didn't know how."

"If you felt this way, then why did you ignore us all year?" asked Dipper. "You didn't call. You didn't e-mail. It was like you wanted nothing to do with us."

"No, it wasn't like that at all! I was . . . I was too nervous to talk to you guys," Pacifica confessed. "I was afraid that, if I tried to keep in-touch with you over the year, I would end up blurting out my secret before . . . " she sighed, ". . . before I was ready. I didn't know how you would take it. I was too afraid you would reject me."

Mabel knew how Pacifica felt, because she had felt the same about her. It was her fear of rejection which kept her from confessing her own feelings last summer, fear of looking like some kind of freak in the eyes of the woman she loved. She was too afraid of losing her friendship with Pacifica to say those three simple words she had been dying to say all this time, a friendship she might have lost tonight if not for Pacifica's bravery.

"What about the drinks?" Dipper started, staring back at his glass of soda, "Why were you so insistent on getting us to drink that stuff?"

Pacifica paused, looked down at her feet, and sighed. She knew they would be angry, but if she wanted to regain their trust, she had to come clean.

"Vodka." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I put a little vodka from my dad's liquor cabinet into each of your drinks." Pacifica admitted, "I didn't know how you would take the news. I thought, if you were a little more . . . relaxed, It would be easier for me to tell you."

"Pacifica!" Mabel shouted, "How could you? Spiking someone's drink; don't you know how reckless that is?"

"I know. It was stupid, and . . . and just horrible of me to try it." Pacifica cried out, "I was so scared, and I didn't know what else to do. I am so sorry. I just hope you can forgive me."

The twins looked at Pacifica, then each other. Calmly, the two nodded in silent agreement.

"Alright Pacifica, as long as you're sorry, and you know to NEVER try something like that again, then I think we can forgive you." Dipper said.

"Really?" Pacifica asked.

"Really." said Mabel, bringing the three of them in for a group hug.

"Thank you." Pacifica said, glassy-eyed. Happy that her friends weren't too upset with her.

"Now, about the other thing." Dipper said, trying to nudge the conversation back to the topic at hand. "What are we going to do about . . . this?"

Pacifica heart pounded in her chest. She suddenly realized that, even though she had lovingly confessed her feelings for the Pines siblings, neither one had said 'I love you' back. It was still possible that neither sibling actually had feelings for her, or, even worse, both of them wanted her and were unwilling to share. She had spent the whole time worried about being rejected, it never even occurred to her that the two might actually fight over her.

"Well, I don't know about you Dipper," Mabel said before grabbing Pacifica by the waist, "but I'm completely, head-over-heels in love with you, Pacifica." The young woman confessed before pulling Pacifica in for a kiss.

Pacifica's brain began doing cartwheels as Mabel pressed her lips to hers. A feeling of euphoria greater than anything she had ever felt rushed over her as Mabel's tongue crept past her lips and into her eager mouth. Pacifica's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the two girls explored one another. Finally, Mabel pulled away just enough to break the kiss, taking about half of Pacifica's brain cells along with her.

Before Pacifica could even react, she found herself being spun around. Dipper pulled Pacifica in tightly, and without warning, kissed the young heiress hard on the lips.

"I love you Pacifica." Dipper said between breaths. "I love you so much. I've always loved you."

Dipper became more intense, more passionate. He could not keep his hands off of her body, exploring every inch he could reach. Shivers ran down Pacifica's spine as Dipper traced his fingers across her back. Her body tensed as he explored her waist, her hips, and further still.

Pacifica was in heaven. There was no other word for it! She had wanted nothing more than to have the Pines siblings want her, and now they did. If there were any brain cells left in Pacifica's head, they were gone by the time Dipper had finished man-handling her. She stood there, dazed, confused, but thoroughly content. Still, one creeping fear kept gnawing away at the Northwest girl.

"How is this going to work?"

The two siblings looked at one another, each cracking a smile before turning back towards the heiress.

"Well, we are twins." Mabel started, "We're used to sharing things."

"Sharing a room, sharing our toys," Dipper explained, "I wouldn't be against sharing a girlfriend."

"Exactly!" Mabel exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Pacifica's quivering body, "So, how about it, sweetie? Think you can handle a double-dose of Pines?"

Pacifica was ecstatic. Her mind suddenly began racing with new-found possibility. Everything she hoped would happen was coming true. If this was all a dream, she never wanted to wake up!

"Absolutely!" Pacifica shouted, "When do we start?"

"Hmm . . . Good question!" said Mabel. With that, the bubbly young girl pushed her friend onto the bed and began to pull her top off.

"How about right now?"

* * *

Hi guys!

First off, I want to thank everyone who has favorited or subscribed to me (Rotten Pines) or this story. This is my first fanfic, so I'm really glad to have gotten so much positive feedback. Thank you.

Second, from now on, this story is moving into NSFW (Not Safe For Work) territory. Starting with the next chapter, the rating will be changed from T for Teen to M for Mature. For those of you who are not comfortable with that kind of content, I suggest skipping those chapters. The final chapter of this story (Chapter 12) should be safe for teens again, if you want to see how the story ends.

Thank you again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What the- Mabel!" was about all that Pacifica could get out before the Pines girl pulled her in close, answering her confusion with a sensual kiss. With a sudden, unexpected show of force, Mabel pulled her new lover into a deep and intense embrace; their tongues probing one another as Mabel's hands explored every inch of the heiress' supple, young body. Pacifica's eyes rolled back in unimaginable bliss as Mabel began to blaze a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Ohhhhh, Mabel! Please . . . don't stop!" Pacifica moaned between breaths as she wrapped her arms around her friend, holding on for dear life.

"Hmm . . . Whatever you say, Pacifica," Mabel said with a grin, "but I should warn you, I'm not going to hold back anymore!"

Every inch of Pacifica's body tingled with excitement as the Pines girl ran her fingers behind her back and attempted to unhook Pacifica's lacy pink bra.

Unfortunately . . .

"Darn it! This stupid . . . why is this so much harder to do when you're facing this way?" Mabel shouted as she fumbled, trying to remove the Northwest girl's underwear. Finally, the Pines girl perked her head up and turned towards her brother, standing dumbfounded by the bed. "Dipper!" She scoffed, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come help?"

Dipper was frozen in surprise by the erotic display being acted out before him; Mabel, his own sister, was straddling Pacifica Northwest, trying desperately to tear the poor girl's clothes off. Dipper jumped between a wide array of emotions; concern, jealousy, but most of all, unimaginable arousal, and not just for Pacifica. It was all a bit too much for the young man who, just moments ago, was ready to burst out of the room in order to protect his sister from Pacifica. Now, it seemed Pacifica was the one who needed protection from Mabel.

"Wait, Mabel!" Dipper cried. "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast? I mean, let's just calm down. Maybe take things a little-"

"Dipper," Mabel turned to face her brother, her hands still clutching Pacifica by a bra strap. "I know this may seem a little . . . awkward, but remember; we've both been pining, no pun intended, after Pacifica for the better part of a year, right? Well, now she's given us the green light, haven't you, Pacifica?"

Pacifica nodded, glassy eyed, lost in a sea of endorphins.

"And you did say that you didn't mind sharing, right?

"Well . . . yeah, I did say that."

"Great! So, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me get this bra off?"

Dipper thought about it for a second. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. He loved Pacifica, truly, intensely, from the bottom of his heart, and she loved him . . . and Mabel, which was totally okay, as crazy as that sounds. Still, this was all moving so fast. Was he really ready to jump into bed with both women, especially when one of them happened to be his own sister?

. . .

"Oh . . . what the hell! I'm in."

He rushed over to the bed, sat himself down behind Pacifica, and began to tear at the blonde girl's bra. With a quick fling from Mabel, the garment was halfway across the room, and Pacifica's young and very perky body was suddenly on display to the Pines siblings.

"Wow!" Mabel exclaimed as she stared at her friend's beautiful breasts, reaching her hands up from the waist-side to touch the soft, silky, alabaster globes, gently taking one into her palm and squeezing as Pacifica gasped.

"Ohhhh! Mabel . . . harder!"

It wasn't long before Mabel became more daring, craning her head down and placing Pacifica's left nipple between her lips. Pacifica body went limp as Dipper, still seated behind the young heiress, reached around forward and began fondling her right breast, squeezing softly while his thumb and forefinger went to work on the Northwest girl's exposed nipple, all the while gently nibbling at her neck.

"I can't believe this is happening." Dipper whispered in between kisses, stopping only to remove his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

"I know right! This feels amazing!" Mabel exclaimed as she flung her brightly colored sweater over her head, revealing a rainbow patterned bra. "How about you, Pacifica?"

"Oh God! Oh God! So good! Please, Please . . ." Pacifica panted, her nipples now fully erect from the siblings' tender caress. ". . . keep going. More! I need more!"

"Hmm, I think she likes it, brother. Mabel smirked between licks, "What should we do next?"

Dipper paused. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. Still, he was a bit nervous to just say it like this. Especially in front of his sister.

"Well, I have an idea, but . . ." Dipper took a deep breath. "we're going to have to get her pants off."

"Oooo, I like the way you think, big bro!" Mabel smirked.

"While we're at it, I think we better all strip down."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dipper stood up and nervously began to undo the button on his jeans. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for since he first realized he had feelings for Pacifica. His mind was racing, his fingers twitching. He couldn't believe this was happening, and with his sister by his side no less! He didn't even know what to think anymore.

Mabel, on the other hand, couldn't have been more eager to get started, practically tearing off her pants before making quick work of her own bra and panties.

"Hey Dipper, catch!" Mabel yelled before tossing her brightly-colored bra into her brother's face. Dipper, caught off-guard, pulled the undergarment away only to have his jaw drop at the sight of Mabel's naked body.

Her breasts were a bit fuller than Pacifica's, her body slightly curvier, and every inch of her form looked as smooth as silk. As ashamed as Dipper was to admit it, the sight of his sister naked on the bed beside a half-naked Pacifica was incredibly arousing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mabel asked. "Let's see what you got."

Dipper nervously unzipped his pants and pulled off his jeans, the outline of his erection clearly visible through his boxer shorts. With one final breath, he pulled his boxers down, exposing his member to the ladies, whose eyes bulged at the sight of Dipper's extremely hard and throbbing manhood.

"Whooo!" Mabel whistled. "That ain't no little Dipper! What do you think, Pacifica?"

Pacifica only sat there, mouth agape at the sight before her.

"It's . . . ummmm . . . impressive." Pacifica said with a blush.

"Yes . . . Yes it is." Mabel replied as the two girls sat impishly and stared, admiring Dipper's impressive package, causing the poor young man to blush with embarrassment.

"Ummmm . . ."

Finally, after a few awkward moments of ogling.

"Okay, your turn!" Mabel shouted, and quickly began to paw at the Pacifica's capri pants.

"Wa-wait what?" Pacifica gasped.

"Dipper, grab her arms!"

Quickly, the Pines twins surrounded the heiress and pulled her pants off, leaving her in nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties.

"Nice." Mabel smirked. "Now let's just get rid of-"

"Wait!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel froze, looking up at her brother, who was busy staring intently at Pacifica's panties.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked inquisitively.

"I just . . . " Dipper started, lifting his hand to Pacifica's lap. "I want to take things slow, Mabel."

With that, Dipper's hand made contact with the young blonde's loins, sending the heiress into a daze of lust and ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhh yessssss!" Pacifica hissed as Dipper began to caress the young woman over her underwear.

"Oh Dipper, that feels . . . soooooo good!" she moaned.

Mabel smirked and laid down besides the quivering young lady. "Hmmmm, good idea, bro."

Mabel lifted her hand to Pacifica's panties, and, working in tandem, the Pines twins began gently massaging her to a blissful climax. Pacifica tossed and turned on the bed as Dipper and Mabel began fondling her in places no one but herself had ever touched. Every fiber of her body tingled with excitement as a tidal wave of pleasure began to flood her very core. Pacifica's body tensed with anticipation as her twin lovers manipulated her in ways she could never imagine.

"I think she's ready to pop, bro." Mabel smirked.

The twins' hands descended past the young lady's undergarment, making bare contact with her sex. Pacifica spiraled over the edge, and in a tantric spasm of pure euphoria, she threw her head back in a mind blowing orgasm.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Pacifica exclaimed, her legs shaking, her eyes rolling back in their sockets.

"It's so good! I Love It! I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

. . .

Finally, Pacifica calmed down, her body relaxing back onto bed as the Pines twins hovered over her, caressing her quivering body.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Our pleasure." They responded.

The three of them laid there for a while, with Mabel and Dipper's hands stroking up and down Pacifica taut body, basking in the glow of her radiance.

Until . . .

"Okay, our turn!" Mabel squealed, pulling off Pacifica's panties before jumping up and straddling her waist.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper shouted.

"What do you think, silly?" Mabel responded, lifting and pulling apart Pacifica's legs, exposing the heiress' sex to the erect young man. "I'm getting her ready for you, Dipper."

"You take this side, and I'll get her mouth. What do you say?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pacifica flailed her legs frantically as Mabel held her in place, her body completely on display to Dipper's throbbing manhood.

"Wait, Mabel, not yet!" Pacifica squealed, straining to reach her nightstand. "I have to- ugh!"

"What's wrong, Pacifica?" Mabel asked, "I thought you wanted to- whoa, WHOA!

With a grunt, Pacifica powered forward, causing Mabel to topple backwards onto the bed. Quickly, Pacifica reached into her nightstand drawer, pulling out a small square wrapper.

"I was hoping something like this would happen, so I went out and bought these."

Pacifica handed the condom to Dipper.

"If you want to ride this roller-coaster, you have to have a ticket!" Pacifica smirked.

Dipper smiled, tearing the condom wrapper and rolling the latex cover over his erect member.

"I'm ready," Dipper said, looking down at his lover. "Are you?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life!" Pacifica smiled.

Dipper inched forward, lining up the head of his penis with Pacifica's sex, already dripping with anticipation.

"Just . . . be gentle, okay?"

"I will," Dipper said, looking deep into Pacifica's eyes.

"I love you."

Dipper pushed forward; the warm, soft caress of his lover enveloping his shaft as the two became one. Pacifica felt some discomfort, but it quickly subsided. Before long, the young heiress was moaning in pure rapture; her head thrown backwards, her face slack. Pacifica wrapped her legs around her lover's waist-side, pulling him in close, until his entire length was pressed deep inside her. The rhythm of their movement propelled the two lovers to heights of pleasure they had never felt before, and all the while, Pacifica was enthralled. There were simply no words to express the joy Pacifica felt at that moment, to finally be united with the man she loved.

"Oh Dipper, this is amazing! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Pacifica. I've never felt as good as I do right now!"

Dipper thrusted faster and deeper, and with each thrust, Pacifica's lustful cravings intensified. It was not long before the young lady was moaning like an animal, lost in a sea of endorphins as if in some sort of trance.

"Don't stop, Dipper! Give it to me! Take me! Make me yours! Oh God, Dipper!" Pacifica growled, "get in there deep and FUCK Mmmmmm!"

Suddenly, Pacifica's lust-fulled rant was cut short, as Mabel began straddling her face, silencing the young woman with the wet folds of her vulva.

"Mmmmm, you've got quite a mouth on you," Mabel said, grinding her loins into Pacifica's face. "About time we put it to work!"

"Mmmmmmm" Pacifica moaned as her tongue began to dance upon Mabel's flesh.

With that, the Pines twins began to ravage Pacifica's body, using her mouth and sex for their own purposes. Dipper quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and deeper inside Pacifica's ever moisting hole as Mabel, groping Pacifica's breasts to keep balance, continued to press her weight onto the heiress' waiting tongue, which took great joy in exploring every corner of Mabel's hot and eager folds.

"Oh god, Dipper!" Mabel squealed. "She really knows what she's doing. This feels incredible!"

"I know, right! She's clamping down so tight on me right now. It feels so-"

In an instant, Dipper and Mabel locked eyes with one another. All at once, they became aware of their situation. The two of them, completely naked, their sweaty bodies thrusting away, were suddenly engulfed with shameful desire. Pacifica had become a conduit for their lust as the two began to stare at one another, their bodies growing hot with forbidden, taboo thoughts.

They were so close to one another, their faces only a few inches apart. Just a little more, and-

Suddenly, Pacifica jerked upwards, her entire body trembling to a forceful climax. As she moaned in delight, Mabel fell forward, reaching out and grabbing Dipper's shoulders for support. The twin siblings stared deep into each other's eyes with barely an inch between them, their bodies on the edge of their own earth-shattering climaxes.

They kissed.

It was all that was needed to send the two siblings over the edge, their entire being racked with wave after wave of white-hot sin as their probing tongues moaned out simultaneous orgasms. With a last gasp, the two collapsed onto the bed, finally giving Pacifica a chance to catch her breath as the three of them basked in the joy of afterglow.

" . . . Wow!"

"I know. That was . . . that was amazing!" Dipper gasped.

"Yeah," Mabel responded, breathing heavily. She looked towards her brother, "but that last part was soooo wrong!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Huh?" Pacifica turned her head from one twin to the other. "What do you mean by 'last part?' Did I do something wrong?"

"What? NO! No, you were . . . amazing!" Mabel smiled. "Dipper and I just . . . you know what, just forget it."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Pacifica," Dipper interrupted. "You were perfect."

"Thank you." Pacifica said, relaxing between her two new lovers, who quickly began groping her exhausted and thoroughly satisfied body."

"You were pretty great yourselves."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pacifica was the first to wake as the morning sun began to illuminate her bedroom. Beside her, Mabel and Dipper were sleeping peacefully, their arms wrapped around the young heiress' naked body. Pacifica sat quietly, admiring their nude forms, resting comfortably after a night of passion. She had done it. After months of nervous preparation, she had finally confessed her love to the Pines twins, and they reciprocated.

"My God! Did they ever!" Pacifica thought as she became aware of the soreness between her legs, not to mention the ache in her jaw. "They really worked me over last night, not that I'm complaining."

As Pacifica sunk back into her pillow, visions of the previous night's festivities began to dance in her head; the feel of their lips on hers, the soft gentle touch of their hands on her bare skin, the feeling of euphoria as Mabel took control, not to mention the powerful, rhythmic thrusting of Dipper's manhood deep inside of her. The Pines twins completely ravished her soft, slender body, and she enjoyed every second of it!

"Mmmmmmm." Pacifica moaned as she stretched her arms up over her head. Meanwhile, the Pines twins slowly began to stir, first Mabel, then Dipper. It wasn't long before they became aware of their situation, and the events of the previous night came rushing back to them.

"Oh wow!" Mabel gasped as she turned to face the others. "I thought I dreamed that!"

"Nope," replied Dipper. "Definitely real."

"Good morning, you two," Pacifica smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I ever had." Mabel responded with a smile.

"Ditto!" Dipper grinned.

"Good . . . good," Pacifica paused nervously, staring down at her hands. "No . . . no regrets, right?"

"What? No! That was . . ." Dipper spoke, admiring Pacifica's naked body. "That was the best night of my life."

"The only regret I have," Mabel replied, "is that we didn't do that sooner! If I had known you felt that way about us," she said, pulling Pacifica into a kiss, "I would have been all over you from the start!"

Pacifica's eyes rolled back in her head as Mabel's tongue slithered into her mouth. Behind her, Dipper began to softly nip at her neck as his hands moved towards her breasts, gently massaging her already erect nipples.

"Mmmmmm" Pacifica moaned once again. "I should have said something that day on the beach."

Both Dipper and Mabel paused. Their hands and lips stopped as they pulled back in what seemed to be shock. Pacifica gave a quizzical look; did she do something wrong?

"Beach?" Mabel asked. "You don't mean that time last summer, do you?"

"In the cave?" Dipper continued, "When we went looking for that monster together and fell into the lake?"

Pacifica nodded as visions of that day danced in her mind.

"Ummm, yeah. We got soaked from head to toe and had to strip down so our clothes could dry." Pacifica blushed. "I know we said we wouldn't peak, but I did. It was the first time I realized . . . " She paused.

"I realized that I had feelings for you two."

Both Dipper and Mabel were lost for words. They both remember that day well. So much so that it is practically burned into their minds. While Pacifica was busy sneaking peeks at the Pines twins, they were busy checking her out as well.

"No way, Pacifica!" Mabel exclaimed, "That was the day I realized I was . . . you know . . . for you!"

"Your kidding!" Pacifica shouted. "You mean all this time, you . . ."

Slowly, the two young women turned towards Dipper, who was also blushing quite a bit.

". . . Yeah, me too." Dipper finally responded. "Ever since that day in the cave."

The three just sat there for a moment. For months now, they had all pined for one another, ever since that one shared incident of sexual awakening. If only they knew back then what they knew now . . .

Almost on cue, the three teens let out a snort. It wasn't long before they all burst out laughing at the irony of it all.

"Oh well! I guess it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Mabel chuckled.

"Definitely." Dipper smiled

"Yeah, it did!" Pacifica responded as the laughter died down. "Still, it kind of sucks, though."

The twins turned to look at Pacifica, her head looking down at her knees.

"What do you mean?" asked Mabel.

"Well, It's great that we have the whole summer together, but what then?" Pacifica said nervously. "Now that high school is over, and we're all adults, you're both going to go off to college, and then . . ."

Pacifica turned to them both before looking back down. "You're probably going to move on, right?"

Dipper turned to look at Mabel. They had already made plans for their lives after high school with one another. Maybe it was time to tweak the plan, just a bit.

"Hey, Dipper."

"Yes, Mabel?"

"You know how we planned to move up here and help Soos and Melody run the Mystery Shack?"

"You mean how we wanted to go to college up in Oregon, so we could stay close to all our friends?" Dipper smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, instead of living at the Mystery Shack or some college dorm." Mabel grinned, "Maybe we could find a place of our own. Would that work for you?"

"Well," Dipper added, "We might have trouble affording it. Maybe we could get our own place in town, but the two of us will probably need a roommate to help with the rent.

Hmmm . . . What do you think, Pacifica?"

Pacifica's jaw dropped as she listened to her friends' conversation. "Hold up! Is this a joke? You're just going to drop everything, your entire lives in California, and move up here to Oregon, just for me? Are you two serious?"

"Were you serious when you told us that you loved us?" asked Mabel.

Pacifica blushed. " . . . God, yes!"

"Then we're serious about moving here." Dipper responded, pulling Pacifica in for a kiss. "Besides, it's not like we're leaving our lives behind."

"No?"

"No." Mabel said, pulling Pacifica into a warm embrace. "It's more like . . . coming home, you know?"

"Home?" Pacifica asked as the twins eased her back down onto the bed before snuggling up close to her.

"Yep . . . home."

. . .

"You guys are insane."

"We know . . . but that's why you love us."

"Yeah . . . I do."

Pacifica knew, from this point on, her life had changed for the better. She was going to be with the two people she loved from the bottom of her heart . . .

. . . forever.

The End

* * *

Well, that's the end for now! I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed my first attempt at fanfiction. If you have any comments, don't be afraid to leave a review. Thanks, again!

-Rotten Pines


	13. New Story!

Hey guys, it's Rotten Pines. I just wanted you to know that I've begun a sequel to my first fanfiction, Pacifica's Sleepover. It's called Dipper and Mabel's Sleepover.

Set one month after the events of Pacifica's Sleepover, Dipper and Mabel plan another night alone with Pacifica, but first, the twins need to talk about certain events still left unresolved. What will they discover, and how will Pacifica react?

(Contains Dipcifica, Mabifica and a LOT of Pinecest. NSFW. You have been warned!)

If you haven't yet, subscribe to the new series, and to my author's page. Leave a comment on the new story, and let me know what you think.

Bye~Ni!


End file.
